I Hate You
by TheSealer
Summary: Sequel to 'Revenge is sweetly aromatic'. Mako and Suzie have their punishment for the whole backfiring prank. But in the moment, their anger can't be boiled up anymore and the two unleash their hate in a verbal assualt of epic proportions. Rated T for language. PURE HATE!


**I HATE YOU**

**Months ago when I got the dread news from the doctor, I got drunk and this crazy idea popped in my brain. Somewhat crazy, but then again I **_**was**_** drunk. Rated T for language. Keep in mind that this is NOT a romance. To be romance there had to be a feeling of love or at least like. In here there is only hate. ONLY HATE!**

The smart, calm, strategist and intelligent Mako Olkowsky stopped in his tracks in the corridor of school. He spotted a girl he totally despised and the feeling was clearly mutual.

The tough, ill-tempered, harsh and competitive Suzie Wong gave him a glare that went beyond any kind of animosity. It was sheer hatred.

Today was Sunday, the second day of their dual punishment. When Mako's attempt to prank Suzie as payback backfired, the principal caught them in the janitor closet where Mako spitefully spilled the beans about his involvement.

The boy had intended to paint Suzie's hair in a sick resemblance to vomit and for that he sneaked into the girl's bathing room. What he didn't know at the time was that because of an unlucky accident, the shampoo he took for the operation was his mom's newly bought shampoo made of a special plant that drove the boys crazy.

As punishment the two were to clean up the closet which now reeked of gasoline. That was an indirect consequence of the failed prank. Though neither of them considered the cleaning part much punitive. The part about them been so close to each other… now _that_ was practically unbearable.

Each picked up their mop and gave the other a final hateful look.

"Let's get this over with." – she said.

Minutes ticked by while they did the clean up until…

SPLASH!

…Suzie accidentally knocked down Mako's bucket over the floor he had already mopped.

"Why you!" – Mako skip the 'stunned' phase and went straight to the 'rage nuke' one. Were any other person he would believe it wasn't on purpose, but not this girl.

"It wasn't on purpose, doofus! But since you're so mad about it, I'm glad it happened." – she said with a leer.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be the one doing all the laughing in the end." – he retorted.

"Oh sure! 'Cause that went so good last time" – she spat, throwing her mop into the ground. – "The cry baby couldn't take one stupid hair-painting prank and had to retaliate."

"Don't act like you wouldn't do the same, Princess pretty pants!"

"Oh, no! Heck no! Don't you ever call me _that_!" – her face grew redder with fury. She calmed down a bit, though. – "Besides, if anyone pranked me like that I would have clobbered them as payback."

"All brute force and no brains. Typical Suzie: beat it first, ask questions later."

"So what? Everyone deals with problems in their own way. Mine is more straight to the face. Unlike you, I don't go behind the walls to backstab people like that."

"You keep doing that, clobbering to get what you want. That'll take you far." – he said in hateful sarcasm.

"Hey, I only punch what's of my size. I don't go around bullying little kids!" – she took a step closer to him menacingly. They soon started to exchange insults growing in levels of profanity. The more heat the argument gained, the closer their faces twisted in hate drew.

"Know-it-all!" – she spat.

"Immature!" – he fired back.

"Crybaby!"

"Bird-brain!"

"Smartass!"

"Bitch!"

"Dick!"

"Slut!"

"Piece of shit!"

"Fucking whore!"

"I hate you!" – they both spat reaching their limit. They stopped for a few seconds, merely staring at the other. Their faces were only inches apart and each could see the hate burning in the other's eyes.

"Look at you!" – he roared. – "Before you even reach your twenties, you're gonna be in prison with bills coming out of your ass and you're gonna die overdosing on alcohol and drugs!"

"Says the creep who will never be invited to a party and will die an old fart, single and virgin, saying his last words: 'I wasted my life'!"

The two now had red faces, blood been pumped to their raging brains.

"I hate you!" – they both shouted.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I HATE YOU!"

The distance between them close us their lips met. They furiously wrapped their arms around each other's head and fell on the ground. The two continued on smothering each other with their lips, only taking in a few occasional breaths. During those breaths, a single phrase managed to escape their mouths:

"I hate you…I hate you…"

**Yep, they hate each other alright. Keep in mind that this is NOT a romance. To be romance there had to be a feeling of love or at least like. In here there is only hate. You got that? Their rough making out session is a physical demonstration of their profound and untainted HATE.**


End file.
